


Presents are difficult to wrap!

by WiltingOsiria



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Presents, F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltingOsiria/pseuds/WiltingOsiria
Summary: Yang awakens to loud noises downstairs and tries to investigate to find a weird scene





	Presents are difficult to wrap!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I was trying to wrap presents and realised I was terrible so instead I shall write my first FLUFF. Sorry if it sucks :P
> 
> Thank you for reading nonetheless!

**Bang!** **Rustle! Bang!**

Yang awoke and shot up in her bed, looking around in a panicked state to make sure the noise was not the house being knocked down around her. _What could be causing all this sound and why hadn't the others come to get her?_

"Hello? Ruby is that you?" She spoke softly but at a volume that just be able to be heard over the loud rustling.

The noise stopped. 

_'Wait, what if someone broke into the house?'_ The Yellow Haired Boxer thought to herself _'_ _but surely Blake would've heard that_  ' this added to the confusion her best friend would've come straight to her if she knew meaning she was somehow asleep.

The a loud thud could be heard once again downstairs, it sounded like a person falling down a familiar sound when having someone as clumsy as Ruby as a sister.

_'Enough of this, I'm not scared of anyone who would be stupid enough to break into Yang 'Fire Fists' Xiao Long'_  She smiled as she remembered the crowd's uproar as she had beaten down the former champ Mercury Black only a week before.

Grabbing the brass knuckles from under her pillow she snuck towards then through her bedroom door. The racket became stranger once more was added to it sound of a scratching similar to that of tape being pulled, it didn't matter she would sort this problem soon.

As she approached the top stair her foot caught on something almost causing her to tumble head first down their staircase (again as Ruby had manage to do multiple times), in a moment of annoyance the brawler slammed her foot down catching her weight before it was too late. Looking down she saw a loose bit of tinsel that she swore Weiss had tucked in after she fell to the same fate that the red haired leader had.

It made her chuckle as she remembered the four of them decorating their home for Christmas the memory of Ruby hanging things anywhere she could, followed by the CEO of the Schnee Corporation herself, who took all the dangerous or recklessly placed ones down and passing them to the newly appointed head librarian at the local Vale Library. To finish the change Yang put them right back up partially because it made Ruby's smile so wide, more importantly she loved teasing Weiss even if she realised it the stereotypical pulling the pigtails of the girl she liked on the playground idea.

_'Why haven't I asked her out I can just do it like that mayb'-_ The thoughtwas cut off when she noticed that the stomp must have been louder than she thought as once again the noise stopped and she saw a shadow dash away from the bottom stair. That was all she needed to see she started bounding down the stairs as everything added together like a math equation, thud of person falling + tape = creepy kidnapper/thief alert! 

"I hope you're not here to steal Christmas..." She spoke sweetly as she launched to the bottom of the stairs landing in a almost perfect three point landing "because I'll make sure you won't be able to walk out of this house!" her voice infused with anger and intimidation. She turned in horror to see the living room trashed it wasn't like someone had moved anything but much like a teenage prank the whole room was filled with screwed up wrapping paper and tape, oh but this wasn't any tape but a white role imprinted with black snowflakes along it also known as Weiss's special tape that she kept for only her so many memories attached to it. 

"Well you must be real stupid if you wrecked it this way, when she gets her hands on you you're gonna be cleaning this room for all of your life, ya know if she doesn't kill you first" Yang giggled at her own comment but stopped when she heard a stifled laugh behind the kitchen door. A gut reaction came from the fighter as she swung her brass knuckle into the door and she heard the person on the other side let out a noise of panic. 

"Gotcha! It's almost a shame to beat up someone who likes my sense of humour it's so difficult to find someone who gets it..." she put her hand on the door handle and slowly started shutting to meet eyes with this amateur intruder "I mean Ruby laughs at anything and Blake you can get a giggle from but it doesn't matter because when it comes to.." Readying a fist to strike first and ask questions later as the first parts of the person came into sight "the Ice Quee--Weiss?!"

The door was closed and Weiss was curled up behind the door terrified, Yang's fist stopped but inches from her face obviously not realising it was her before until that point. Instantly she turned to protector mode putting her back to Weiss and scanning the room for the burglar and firing a quick fire of questions to the CEO, "Are you okay? Where is the intruder? Did they hurt you?" but it set in the fear she must have instilled in Weiss and dropped her fighting stance to turn, drop and embrace her white haired friend.

"I was the 'intruder' you absolute brute!" Weiss confessed obviously understand what had happened instantly whilst still terrified.

"W-what? You made the mess and all that noise..." She looked down to meet eyes with the CEO wiping away the tear that built up in her eye, not even thinking to ask "Why?"

Weiss stood abruptly ending the embrace which whilst she would never admit it she regretted and walked over to the center of the mess, instinctively grabbing Yang's hand and dragging her along. Yang's face became the hub of emotion as she felt her cheeks flush as soon as their hands made contact and then felt anger build up when she saw what all this trouble that she felt she had caused now as before her laid a number of items some items half wrapped, some still open and she saw Weiss move to hide something behind her. 

The blonde's face winced with self-anger with added embarrassment, squeezing her eyes shut so tight that she thought the pressure might crush her eyeballs, a soft hand touched the side of her face and instinctively she leaned into it before opening her eyes. "I'm sorry, I know you're blaming yourself but this is my fault.." a sigh followed the icy-blue eyed woman "If only I knew how to wrap a present this wouldn't be a problem."

Yang took another look around the dimly lit room seeing the wrapping paper noting how the scrunched gingerbread imbued wrapping paper had been tossed around the room it perfectly rolled balls  _'Even her destruction is done elegantly'._ A smile now hung in her face it curled like one of her golden locks of hair and without a word she started wrapping the presents.

Weiss dropped down next to the taller girl "You know how to wrap presents?" the answer was obvious but she wanted to get a conversation going,

"Of course I do Princess, most of us do," Yang chuckled as lilac eyes turned to see a slightly disheartened Weiss "but it's okay that you don't I know you had a rough time growing up besides it lets me do this." In that moment Yang backed up a little and gestured for Weiss to sit in front of the next present she wanted wrapped, Weiss obliged with a hint of worry.

Yang put her head on the Ice Queen's shoulder and tucked her arms under Weiss's, it was the CEO's time to feel her cheeks burn now "Lace your fingers behind mine" the blonde said knowing she was embarrassing her housemate but their fingers did entwine and then started to wrap the presents. "What's the point of this I'm not learni--"

Yang hushed her with a simple "Shh"   

"Don't shush me, I was just trying to ask a simple question." Retorted Weiss in a tone that everyone was used to as Ice Queen mode, trying to look at Yang in the face which was difficult considering she was behind her.

Yang brought her attention back to their hands by starting to make them do the Macerena hand movements "You need to look at what I'm doing here otherwise it won't make sense" keeping a calm tone towards the already flustered and frustrated businesswoman. Weiss kept watching their hands going as Yang kept wrapping even with hers between them with the exception now and again asking if she could a small bit between their fingers but her attention was taken again once the chirpy tone came to her ears.

"So why'd you leave it so late..." She felt the icy orbs try to turn and pierce her soul "What I mean is why didn't you get your assistant to do it or something?" 

"Things have just been stressful I guess, we've just been so busy and I've barely had time to get the presents let alone wrap them" There was a hint of regret in the smaller girls voice but it was replace with a chuckle as she added "besides I'm running out of excuses of why I'm giving presents to Ruby as Santa"

They laughed together for a few moments, Yang loved the laugh it was elegant but so cute and Weiss was just enjoying the warmth and closeness of the night even though she didn't think she knew anything more about wrapping presents then she did earlier. Just as Weiss started thinking this is pointless she looked back at their entwined hands and sighed happily as her thoughts caught up to her _'If only they could stay like th--_  She watched as Yang got part of the wrapping wrong which she saw was starting crumple the paper _'Hang on she did that part wrong' ._

"You got that part wrong," Weiss spoke confidently "it's supposed to go like this" She freed her hands and started to fix the mistake and whilst she didn't see it the girl behind her wore a proud grin, "there we go, anyway give me your fingers back." but as Weiss started getting comfy again the hands didn't come back.

"Looks like my job here is done Princess" Yang stayed put whilst a confused Weiss turned to face her before turning back and understanding what she had done and letting out an excited squeak. Yang went to stand but as she did a hand touched her leg and brought her back down, obviously the Ice Queen wasn't done with her yet and a few minutes went past as Weiss wrapped the next present as perfectly as a Schnee ever would but she still didn't want Yang to leave, "What is it Weiss you've mastered it?" 

"I know, I know but..." She blushed furiously knowing what she was about to say, "You're warm and it makes me happy to have your arms around me" It didn't register how fast she said it until it shot out of her mouth, luckily the blonde boxer seem to understand and gave out a chuckle as she placed her head back on the CEO's shoulder but this time her arms were around her middle in a hug sort of fashion.

Over the next hour Weiss kept wrapping the presents, every time a present for Yang popped up she was told to close her eyes and the blonde would make jokes by obviously opening one eye which would normally wind up the Snow Angel but instead made her giggle obvious, she seemed so happy and it made Yang happy. They were like this until there was one present left over time Yang's arms had relaxed until they were around her friends waist but as she yawned and checked the clock she let go and stretched her arms.

"Sorry Princess I gotta get some sleep its 4AM, you should get some too before Ruby wakes up early for her presents," Yang casually stood up, earning a groan of annoyance from Weiss "I'm gonna clean up we don't want Weiss to see this, do we?" Giving the smaller girl a wink before starting to clear the paper and tape up. 

By the time Yang had cleared up Weiss was stood in front of her with her hands behind her back and a grin on her face, "Close your eyes and hold your hands up so I can hand you something." ordered the white haired girl causing Yang to laugh but obey and she felt something heavy in her hands and so big they almost fell out.

The Blonde Boxer opened her eyes to see a custom pair of boxing gloves coloured yellow and black and had her symbol on it, it reminded her of her bike, "T-thank you Weiss" she stuttered in shock of this gift it was so heartfelt and personal even if she knew the money wasn't a problem for the smaller girl. _'It wasn't enough to just thank her she had to do something else, was this the time to ask her out or--_ '.

This time she interrupted herself launching forward a pressing her lips firmly against the of her housemate, there was a moment of panic as she realised her friend's eyes were wide, this fear stopped the moment she felt her lips push back and her eyes closed. After a minute they parted whilst smiling at each other before Yang asked "You wanna come to my rooms to cuddle until we have to get up again." expecting hesitation she gained the smug look she sometimes adorned.

"Yes," Weiss started to drag a wide-eyed Yang upstairs "and when we're awake I'm going to ask you out for a Boxing Day date."

Leaving the pile of presents on the table.        

 


End file.
